


Love in a Tight Space

by ThereIsNoTragedyInThat



Series: The Symphony of Our Catastrophe [43]
Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Boys In Love, Charles Xavier has a Ph.D in Adorable, Drabble, Erik Lehnsherr is not a Happy Bunny, M/M, Multi, OT3, Oneshot, Sharing a Bed, Short & Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:20:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23797579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThereIsNoTragedyInThat/pseuds/ThereIsNoTragedyInThat
Summary: Logan, Charles, and Erik have to share a bed. That's it, that's all.MarvelPolyShipBingo Fill B5: There is only one bed
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Logan (X-Men)/Charles Xavier
Series: The Symphony of Our Catastrophe [43]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1375738
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35





	Love in a Tight Space

Charles grimaced the moment he stepped into the small hotel room when he was met with the sight of a single queen-sized bed. It looked comfortable enough, embellished with pillows and a thick comforter…except that it was decidedly too small. Obviously, Erik and Logan felt exactly the same way when he felt them pause behind him, likely trying to figure out how the hell they were supposed to fit between them all.

Erik let out a heavy sigh, “I’ll go talk to the front desk, requested either a king or two queens when I booked us.”

Logan moved further into the room, seemingly unconcerned as he tossed his suitcase down and jumped onto the bed, testing it with a huff. Charles barely managed to contain his smile before reaching out to grip Erik’s sleeve, “don’t bother. They’re completely full for the night, its why they put us here to begin with.”

“It’s not that bad boys, it’ll do for one night.”

“Except we’re here for four nights,” Erik replied tersely. His discomfort was written all over his face, the man hated travelling these days, much preferring to remain at the mansion, afraid of being recognized for his past deeds. “And Charles kicks in his sleep.”

“I do not,” Charles slapped at his shoulder. “You just don’t move out of the way.”

“Both of you get over here and close the door. We’ll ask tomorrow if any rooms open up and if they don’t, we can always switch hotels,” Logan already looked half asleep despite still being clad in his jeans and leather jacket.

“Logan’s right. We’re stuck here for the night, might as well make the best of it,” Charles dropped his own suitcase and immediately got to stripping. They had endured four flights and had arrived at 3am and they needed to be awake and ready to leave by nine. It was already looking hellish, the lot of it.

Apparently, that same realization hit the others because Erik immediately got to work peeling off his own clothes while Logan watched them through half lidded eyes. He would wait until they were finished before undressing himself, as per usual. Once they’d both gotten down to their boxers Logan climbed off the bed and did the same. In the end they were left staring at the bed uncertainly.

Back at home, Charles had ordered them a handcrafted extra-large king-sized bed in order to house them all. It allowed them to all sleep together without disturbing one another, which was no easy feat. The truth of the matter was that Charles was in fact, prone to kicking in his sleep and that bit of extra space not only kept him from bruising his partners but also kept him from slipping into their dreams accidentally.

Logan and Erik had their own problems. Something that had proven both hilarious and extremely unpleasant. Besides the obvious issue of their nightmares, something that still happened more often than any of them would like, there was the small problem of Erik’s ability being inherently drawn toward Logan. At first, Charles thought it was rather adorable, the way every morning, he would wake to find Erik curled around Logan or vice-versa…until Logan woke up one night needing to piss and physically could not move because Erik was subconsciously holding him there and not letting him leave.

That did in fact lead to bruises for everyone involved.

Since then they had all learned to appreciate their bed. Not that they didn’t cuddle extensively as well, they most certainly did but everyone needed space sometimes and having the option made everyone feel better and it would have been nice to have, given their own exhaustion and irritation from traveling.

As it was, Logan was eyeing Erik wearily, clearly not interested in being held down against his will tonight so with a sigh, Charles pointed at the bed, “Erik lay down.”

He narrowed his eyes, bristling at being ordered about but did as he was told, climbing into the left side and pushing back the covers. Charles followed closely behind and settled next to him before crooking a finger at Logan who eagerly climbed in on Charles’s other side. He would act as their barrier tonight, hopefully that would be enough to deter Erik. Charles carefully wrapped his legs in the one of the comforters much to Logan’s amusement and laid back down, happy that his kicking would be kept to a minimum. With a roll of his eyes, Erik dragged him close until they were spooning, and lights clicked off, plunging them into darkness.

“See? Not so bad,” Logan commented, reaching out and snagging one of Charles’ hands.

He just hummed, “try to have pleasant dreams, tonight will you? I don’t fancy being woken up and earlier then I have to.”

Erik huffed into his neck, but Charles could feel his smile. This wouldn’t be so bad, not really, in fact, despite how warm he was already getting this whole thing would be downright pleasant. Pulling the hand Logan was gripping closer, Charles pressed a hard kiss to his knuckles where the skin was rough and calloused despite his advanced healing abilities, felt him rumble low in his chest, the only sign that it felt good to him.

“No sex,” Erik cautioned tiredly. “Charles will be an absolute misery tomorrow if he doesn’t go to bed soon.”

Before Charles could protest Logan cut him off, “yeah you’re right,” he sounded reluctant if not straight up annoyed. “Maybe tomorrow night. You are a monster when you’re tired Charles, honestly.”

“I hate you both,” he grumbled.

Erik laughed, tightened one arm around him and reached over with the other to rest his open palm over Charles and Logan’s clasped fingers, “no you don’t.”

“He’s right Chuck, you’re projecting, and you are disgustingly happy right now.”

Charles grinned suddenly, let their minds fill with the sappiest memories he could draw on, like their first time together, their wedding, when they first met. Duel voices groaned and Charles decided there was no way in hell they were going to a different hotel tomorrow…or changing rooms for that matter.


End file.
